My Dark Emotions
by blacknitdragon
Summary: After an argument with his brother, Rin took off and never came back. But now he's back, only he's different than he was before. And he's working for the enemy? What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: My Dark Emotions

**Fandom**: Blue Exorcist (Ao No Exorcist)

**Rating**: T/15+ (may change due to later chapters)

**Genre**: Supernatural

**Summary**: After an argument with his brother, Rin took off and never came back. But now he's back, only he's different than he was before. And he's working for the enemy? What's going on?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist because if I did the story line would've been different and Rin's friends wouldn't be such a pain in the ass

**Warning**: there is a lot of language that may be inappropriate to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_I was not always like this_

_But you're the one _

_Who made me this way_

* * *

Leaning against the back of the bench lazily with his arms draped over the back, the fifteen year old boy just watched the nearly empty sky as he heard other students chatting away as they passed him. Everyone appeared to be happy to start a new life, graduating from middle school only to move on to high school. Three years left and then off to the real world. It was a never ending cycle, one that the boy hated.

Groaning as he brushed the ends of his unruly black-blue hair that fell into his eyes away, the boy pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to check the time, only to find it was 14:07 before slipping it back in his pocket. He hated waiting for his asshole of his baby twin brother. The guy always took too long, so that's when the elder twin decided to wait down the block instead of at the school gate or near the entrance. It wasn't just because it was a pain in the ass and now he finally had a place to relax; it was also so that he wouldn't have to worry about others trying to pick a fight with him.

Just as the boy was pinning part of his bangs to the side behind his ear with a pin that had a skull attached to the end he heard his younger twin's voice followed by giggling voices. Looking up, he saw his fraternal twin Yukio smiling as he pushed his glasses up his nose. The bastard was smiling now, but the elder Okumura twin knew that once Yukio was free of his fans he'd act like the asshole that he was in front of his elder brother Rin.

Rin rolled his eyes and turned his attention somewhere else, and then a smirk let up his face when he found one of the sluts of the school winking at him. She then smirked when Rin smirked back, but that smirk faltered when he flipped her off and started to walk faster toward her friends. "Disgusting," he muttered under his breath. That was one reason he was never popular with the girls, he never gave them the time of day. And plus the only reason they wanted to get with him was to either get close to Yukio or to get into Rin's pants, which was never going to happen.

Yukio then seemed to spot him because he grinned and was about to wave a greeting at Rin, but then he dropped his hand and frowned as if he just remembered that he was meant to hate Rin's very existent.

Rin scoffed at the gesture of his baby brother, stood up from the bench, and turned his back on his brother. As he stood there, his back toward his brother, he pulled out his cell again and flicked through his text messages, only to have his eye twitch at the amount of missed texts and calls he got from his foster father Fujimoto had sent him. _Most likely to see if I'm actually getting the brat_ – thought Rin as he deleted all the texts.

Hearing someone clearing their throat to get his attention, Rin glanced over his shoulder with disinterest only to find that Yukio was right there behind him with his brow raised. Rin then pushed down his eagerness and joy to the fact that Yukio was now talking to him after seven months before it fully took over. He hated to show that side to him now since he was no longer an immature brat anymore.

"Is there something wrong, Nii-san? Do you need something?" asked Yukio; though he tried to hide the bitterness he felt Rin still was able to sense it.

Rin shrugged as if he couldn't care less before smirking at a group of passing girls that each blushed when his eyes met theirs. "It's not something you can give me, little brother," he said, returning his gaze back to Yukio who was now glaring at him. "Anyways, we'd better get going or the old man will get pissed at me because we haven't made up yet."

Yukio's glare disappeared only to be replaced with his usual cold mask.

"I'm not pissed at you, so we don't need to make up anything," said the younger of the Okumura twins. His tone was automatic and, though it was hidden pretty well, Rin detected a sense of hate.

Rin snorted and started to walk away, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, wanting to roll his eyes, but that would show who was the most immature of the two. He then heard the sound of footsteps following right behind him, but Rin was too deep in his own thoughts of the past to process that he was being followed.

Yukio use to always be the crybaby of the two and would always come running to Rin whenever he was scared or bullied. His little brother's tears would always bring rage and flames coursing through his body and without another thought he did what he had to do to protect his little brother. But something happened that changed both of them. Yukio stopped telling him things and stopped running to his _nii-san_ for help, and as for Rin things could've been better. He learned about who he was and what he was due to an accident in the fifth grade.

He couldn't remember what happened very well, but he knew that he was in a fight to protect his brother. Yukio had come crying to him because a bunch of kids were picking on him, at first Rin was trying to reason with them (doing what Fujimoto taught him, instead of resorting to violence right away). But something they said made him snap, and before he could stop himself he was already throwing a punch straight for one of the boy's faces. The rest was all a blur, but when he woke up from his trance he found himself covered in blood and Yukio staring at him with shock and fear.

_It must've been that incident what separated us _– thought Rin, glancing back over his shoulder to Yukio, but those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind when he noticed a small bruise on his younger twin's neck. "Who was the lucky girl that caught your eye?" he asked in a tone that clearly said he didn't care.

"Just a friend," replied the younger, but Rin knew he was lying due to the hesitant look in his twin's eyes as he smiled. He understood right away what was going on when he noticed Yukio was always coming home late with bruises all over his neck and chest. Their father didn't notice, and Rin was going to keep it that way (that's why he always made excuses for his baby brother when Fujimoto asked where Yukio was).

Smirking, Rin stopped walking and turned his full attention to his brother. "So she's the reason for all this late night outs and coming home covered in marks, eh?"

Yukio fidgeted and looked like he wasn't expecting his brother to be able to put two and two together. _Come on just because I don't go to school doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm a whole lot smarter than I let people let on._ And then Yukio did something that surprised the shit out of Rin, his eyes softened as he chuckled slightly. It's been years since Rin saw Yukio actually let his guard down, especially around him.

"What's her name? Is she pretty?" Rin asked slightly interested in the girl that had caught his little brother's attention. Yukio appeared once again flustered before sighing, running a hand through his dark brown locks.

Rin thought he wasn't going to answer, so instead of pestering him he turned and continued to walk away. "Her name's Ayano," answered Yukio when Rin was already ten steps away. Something about this whole thing made Rin grin. He was happy that Yukio was opening up to him, and it made him wonder how much more he could get Yukio to open up to him. But as quickly as it had come, Rin had squashed those feelings knowing that eventually they would back fire, maybe not now but soon.

"I helped her when she was being harassed by a high school student," continued Yukio. "I guess from there it all went… up hill."

Rin nodded his understanding before glancing over his shoulder with a small smile as pride filled his usually emotionless eyes. "Wish I could've seen that," he said causing Yukio to throw back his head as he laughed. This brotherly warmth and moment almost felt like when they were younger. There was no dark atmosphere surrounding them or glares or side comments. It was just warmth.

But still Rin didn't let his guard down.

Rin turned away, wiping away all emotion on his face, and started walking again, followed by Yukio. It was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence that Rin was use to. This one was filled with bliss and tranquility. But just as they turned the corner, their home right in sight, Yukio suddenly spoke causing Rin to tense. "I miss this," stated the younger twin.

"Huh?"

"I said I missed this. You know, walking home with you and talking about anything and everything… I feel as if I hardly see you anymore," said Yukio, Rin noticed that he was no longer walking due to the lack of footfalls behind him.

Rin didn't look behind him, afraid to look into his brother's sea-green eyes, and just stood there as he waited for the lump in his throat to disappear. But it wouldn't. Swallowing down the lump, which took about four tries, Rin turned to look into his brother's eyes. Yukio should know better than anyone that this conversation was now heading into a dangerous territory, but from the look in the eyes of his twin Rin knew that he wanted to talk about it. There was nothing to talk about though, except for the fact that they have changed. Yukio was the gentleman while Rin was the playboy who always went out with his so-called friends to drink and stay out late. Everything was different. They were no longer little kids who needed to stick to each other.

He turned away from his brother to look across the street, not really seeing the people or the stores. "Well, we're not kids anymore, Yukio. We can't be around each other twenty-four-seven like we use to. Besides…" – Rin then gazed at his brother from the corner of his eye, noticing that there was a frown upon his lips – "you and the old man are always together and hanging out and stuff. I guess I was tired of feeling like the third wheel.

"I felt like I wasn't wanted, so I started going out a lot to get away. Fighting helps me forget that I will never be as good as you, that I'll always be a horrible son."

Yukio's frown deepened causing Rin to sigh before giving his brother his full attention.

"I didn't know Father and I gave you the impression that we didn't want you around," Yukio said with deep bitterness in his voice. Rin parted his lips to speak, but Yukio cut him off. "Just shut up! You know what, Rin; maybe if you actually tried and actually cared about your life then maybe Father and I wouldn't have to exclude you from the family!"

Rin did care about his life, he did try, but every time he did it felt like things got worse for him. Of course, there would always be obstacles in your way to achieve your goal, but it wasn't that. It was that Yukio and Fujimoto made things harder on him by ignoring him. That was one of the reasons why he acted the way he did. They never paid any attention to him otherwise, even if he had all A's or B's on his report card.

"Whatever you say, Yukio," Rin said, placing on his cold mask. "Tell the old man I'll be late again, so I won't be there for dinner." It was a good thing that Rin kept his guard up because he knew this would happen. Before when he was unprepared for it he would always end up heartbroken, the only cure for it was to beat the shit out of someone or drink his heart out until he got a major hangover.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," muttered the younger, suddenly sounding and looking apologetic as if he couldn't stand the cold, distant Rin that now stood before him.

But of course Rin said nothing, he had shut off his emotions. Even so he wondered why Yukio brought up that fact. He knew his little brother was going away to his new high school life, that he worked hard to get into it while Rin worked hard to get a job far away from them somewhere in England, though neither Yukio nor Fujimoto knew, at least not yet.

Rin pulled a small smile which held no emotion before walking passed his brother. "Don't worry, I'll be back to see you off," he said as he thought a silent _If I feel like it_. "Good luck and make something of yourself." And just when he was about to turn the corner he heard Yukio mutter under his breath. It wasn't meant to be heard, but the wind had carried it to Rin.

"I wish you were dead."

Closing his eyes as he locked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head, Rin spoke over his shoulder loud enough for Yukio to hear, "You and me both, _brother_**.**" Rin spat the word brother which caused the younger twin to flinch, fighting back tears.

* * *

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist because if I did the story line would've been different and Rin's friends wouldn't be such a pain in the ass

**Warning**: there is a lot of language that may be inappropriate to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

**A/N**: this series was only suppose to be a test subject, but I decided to actually continue writing it, plus my best friend David said he liked it too when I let him read it and said if I left it there he'd kill me. Man, why does everyone have to pick on the goth kids? I also would like to thank the first person that encouraged me to continue this series, NiteMareB4XMAS. Thanks, it really brought up my spirits.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_No matter what I do_

_I can't get rid of these dark emotions_

_that I have for you_

* * *

Tapping his fingers impatiently against the backpack that laid in his lap as he leaned his head out the window of the car he was riding in which was a black Volvo s40, Rin stared at all the buildings that made up England. It's only been a year since he came here to take his new job in foods and not once did he get a call or text from Yukio. Fujimoto told him to give Yukio his time to settle and get things under control, but Rin couldn't help but be worried. He didn't even get to say goodbye, due to him having a major hangover for drinking to much since he was so pissed, when Yukio left to True Cross, and it left a deep pain of regret in Rin.

Then again why should he care when the bastard asked for it. He asked to feel the pain that Rin felt for so long. But even so… he was still his little brother.

Sighing, Rin pulled out his cell phone when it started to vibrate announcing someone was calling, not even bothering to look to see who was calling since there was only one person who even had the guts to call or text him, and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Thank goodness, you finally answered!" cheered the voice of his foster father Fujimoto on the other end of the line, as if he was really worried something happened. "For a second I thought you died or you were just trying to ignore me!"

Rin sighed in exhaustion as he glanced over at the driver who was seated across from him before leaning back in his seat. "Its past midnight, old man, and I just talked to you half an hour ago after I got off of my shift at work." Rin noticed how the driver's eyes, which were hidden behind his dark sunglasses, flickered over at him for a brief second before turning back towards the road.

"I know, but I couldn't help but be worried about my baby boy," teased the old man causing Rin's brow to twitch in annoyance. "Besides it's been a whole year since I last seen you, can't you at least let your daddy call you when he feels lonely?"

Rin wanted to say no, but knew if he said that he'd be lying. In truth, he didn't mind at all what time Fujimoto called him, even if he was in the middle of sleeping or working, though he would be pissed about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"It's fine. I don't mind really as long as you don't call again when I'm busy working, I might get fired," chuckled Rin as he heard his father cheer to everyone in the background about how much Rin was his darling boy and whatnot.

Rin and Fujimoto had always been close, but ever since Rin awakened his powers when he was in the fifth grade things turned upside down. Yukio, though he didn't really know anything, changed and kept his distance all the time, but as for their father Fujimoto he had become more strict about things. Yukio was even closer to their father now more than ever while Rin begun to be ignored.

But now that Yukio left for True Cross and Rin left for England, Fujimoto started to call Rin out of loneliness. It surprised Rin that he got a call from home after five months, after he already left home, in the middle of the night, but still he answered thinking it was some kind of emergency, only to be greeted with a cheery voice yelling his name nearly blasting out his eardrums.

Ever since then Rin had been getting calls and texts from Fujimoto constantly which brought them together, again. It made him happy to once again be able to connect with the man. But even so Rin wondered why Fujimoto didn't go to Yukio. Wasn't he supposed to be the favorite, the human one who was unlikely to go berserk?

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" asked the driver suddenly, surprising Rin.

Rin pointed to the corner right up the street, in front of the apartment complex he was staying at with a friend. "Right up there is fine," he answered the driver, and then said to Fujimoto who was still praising Rin like an idiot that he had to go before hanging up. He didn't bother to wait to hear Fujimoto's response.

The car started to slow down until it stopped right in front of the nearly rundown building, and when the car was at a complete stop Rin unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open the door as he made his way out of the shiny black vehicle, throwing the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride."

The driver caught Rin by the wrist before he could completely get out the car. "It's always a pleasure to help," said the driver as he smirked at Rin's glare. "After all, you are his highness son, are you not?" It was then that Rin realized that this man wasn't human, he was a demon.

Jerking his wrist out of the demon's grip, Rin hurriedly got out the car and slammed the door. "Have a goodnight, young prince," said the demon before he pulled the car away from the curb and turned the corner.

Rin let out a groan, brushing his bangs from his eyes, and pushed open the door to the apartment building. Now that he thought about it, not many people would pick up a hitch hiking sixteen year old. And the man's appearance was off, with sharp fangs poking out of his upper lip and oddly pointed ears. Rin had the same features for years now and so he was able to identify another demon, that appeared to be human, by their features, and yet he wasn't able to tell that man wasn't human.

"Maybe I'm loosing my touch."

….

"What the hell took you so long?" yelled Jun as soon as Rin entered the apartment room, throwing a frying pan at Rin's face, which the half-demon easily dodged before glaring at his roommate. "The least you could've done was call me if you were coming home late! Do you know how worried I was? Damn it, Rin I thought something happened to you!"

Rin stared at his roommate full of surprise by the fact that the human boy was still up at this hour waiting for him to return. But then a smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, I bet that you were more worried by the fact that if something happened to me there'd be no one to cook for you."

"That was part of it," said Jun, coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment before grinning. "Does that mean you're going to make me something to eat?"

"Sure, but you owe me one for making me cook this late."

"Hell no, you owe me for having me stay up this late until you came home!"

….

Using his forearm to shadow his eyes away from the light that lightened his and Jun's room from the city peering in from the window, Rin stared at the ceiling as he lay there on his futon, unable to sleep. Next to him, he heard Jun snoring as he tossed and turned in his sleep causing a mess of the blankets and sheets of his futon. It wasn't that Jun's annoying sleeping habits kept him awake, in fact Rin was use to them, it was just that he just couldn't shake the feeling that since he got out of that man's car that someone was watching him. But who or what he didn't know, and was afraid to find out.

Sighing, Rin sat up as he threw the covers off of him before grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt. Just when he was about to put on his jeans he felt Jun's back against his leg causing him to tense up, but then he relaxed some when he heard the human mumbling something about Rin's cooking being better than his girlfriend's in his sleep, clarifying that he was still asleep.

"What an idiot," chuckled Rin with a small smile on his face.

After getting dressed, Rin left the apartment and decided to walk around the park across the street to clear his head. It was probably his imagination, him being paranoid after his run-in with that demon, but Rin doubted it. He had many run-ins with demons, those who disguised themselves as humans or those who were lower class beasts, for a year now here in England, and not once did he feel this way.

These feelings made Rin want to pull his hair out and yell to the moon that hung in the dark sky above him, but that would just waste his energy.

Rin then stopped when he saw something moving within the shadows of the trees that surrounded him, now he knew he wasn't imagining things. Something was really out there following him. "Hey, stop playing hide and seek, asshole, and show yourself!"

All was quiet until suddenly Rin felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he was sent flying into a tree fifteen feet from where he once stood. Coughing, Rin stood up using the tree behind him to hold his ground.

_Damn, whatever the hell this thing is its fast. I didn't even see it attack _– thought Rin as he wiped a bit of saliva from his lips, once again checking the darkness that surrounded the area. Whatever attacked him sure loved to use the shadows to fight. "Damn," he cursed, but then froze when he felt something above him.

Whipping around with quick accuracy, Rin glared up into the tree and into the red-orange eyes of the being that attacked him. The being chuckled before emerging out of the darkness, revealing itself… Rin then felt his jaw drop when he recognized who it was. It was the same demon that drove him home, only without the sunglasses.

"So are you into stalking teenagers?" sneered the half-demon, only to cause the creature to burst out laughing. His laugh… it wasn't normal. In fact it didn't sound like a laugh at all; it was more like a scream mixed in with a beast hissing. This guy was defiantly not in his right mind, even for a demon.

"I find it mildly amusing that the great son of the king of Gehenna is playing human," said the being in front of Rin, clapping his hands together, as if he was stating how amused he really was. "I bet your father is very pleased, don't you?"

"We didn't come here to talk about the boy's_ real_ father, Hideaki," said a voice from behind Rin.

Rin glanced over his shoulder, still keeping an eye on the demon in front of him now identified as Hideaki, and found that there was another demon behind him; only this one was a female that appeared no older than him. She was strikingly beautiful with her long crimson hair and emerald eyes, but if it wasn't for the dark aura and look in her eyes Rin wouldn't have mind to give her his number. _Why do all the hot chicks always have to be psychos?_

Hideaki growled, baring his fangs. "He's mine, Rai, so step –" before he could finish the demon chick was in front of him with her hand wrapped around his throat in a death grip. Rin could tell that this chick meant business and compared to her Hideaki was an ant.

"The boss said he wanted him alive; do you wish to go against his wishes, _Hideaki_?" She questioned, hissing when she said the man's name as if she couldn't stand to taste the feel of his name on her tongue. "Well, do you?"

With a choked no from the demon, she let him go and turned her attention to Rin who was standing there frozen from what he had just witnessed. They acted more like enemies than comrades on a mission. But what shocked Rin most was what Rai just said. He was their goal, their mission. But why, unless they wanted him for his powers, the power of Satan?

Taking a step back, Rin fought down his fear. _This is so fucked up. Two demons and I don't have my sword with me. Why does shit like this always happen to me? _He was about to take another one, but suddenly his movements froze. "What the hell?" he questioned, trying to get his body to respond to him, but none of his limbs listened to his demands.

"You have two choices, Okumura Rin," said Rai, putting her hands on her well curved hips. "To come with us and work for our boss or you can die here by our hands along with that human friend of yours."

"Jun has nothing to do with this!"

Hideaki burst out laughing, seeming to gain his self-esteem back. "He has something to do with you, so he has everything to does with this, little prince!"

Rai ignored her comrade's outburst. "Make your choice or I'll make it for you, half-breed."

_So this is how things turn out, huh?_ – thought Rin, lowering his gaze to the ground as he thought of the human Jun, the kind hearted Jun who took him in when he had no place to go. Jun didn't question Rin about his daily life nor did he treat Rin as if he was a monster after he told the human teen that he wasn't exactly human.

This would be the last time he would be able to enjoy the human's company, and that brought dark memories of his past from when he was with Yukio, when his baby twin brother left him. Things would go back to the way they use to be, to being dark and empty. But even so, Rin couldn't allow his one true friend to die.

Pushing back the dark thoughts that plagued his mind, Rin summoned his flames to coat his body in its warmth causing Rai and Hideaki to step back in surprise. Baring his fangs, Rin charged toward the two demons, pulling back his fist.

When he got close enough, he threw his clenched fist forward and ended up hitting Hideaki right in the jaw, sending the demon back a few feet. "That hurt like a mother," said the demon as he spat blood on the pavement. "I should kill you for that one, half-breed."

"That's for threatening me, asshole!" growled the half-demon, but his victory was cut short when he felt something cold pressed against the skin of his neck which had him tense up. Glancing over his shoulder, Rin stared into Rai's eyes, which were now dark and hungry causing a shiver of fear to go down his spine as she held a dagger to his throat.

Gritting his teeth together in anger, Rin twisted out of her grip, having the sharp edge of the dagger graze against his skin creating a small cut, and thrust out his leg. Rai then caught him by his ankle and tossed Rin aside, only instead of hitting a tree like he expected his body had been thrust up against her comrade who ended up hitting the tree instead of Rin.

Shaking his head to clear it, Rin glared at Rai who now stood over him with her dark eyes that seemed like an endless void of emptiness. Barely hearing Hideaki groaning in pain behind him, Rin focused all of his attention on Rai as he summoned more of his flames, but this time focusing it only in his hand, and then as he thrust his hand forward the blue flames burst into action, cloaking her body into a mist of blue.

"Fuck, that hurt," moaned Hideaki in Rin's ear.

Rin then thrust his elbow back, hitting the demon under his chest. Once he was certain Hideaki was out cold, he climbed to his feet, staggering a little, as he sighed in exhaustion. "And tomorrow was suppose to be my day off, now I have to spend it healing my wounds," he groaned, holding his head in pain. "You bastards owe me big time for ruining everything I had planned for tomorrow to piss Jun off."

Making his way out of the park, heading home, Rin noticed there was a strange smell, almost as if something was… "Oh, shit!" He took off as fast as could, hoping that what he thought was going on wasn't true. But when he broke from the trees to stare at his and Jun's apartment from across the street his hope was crushed. His home was burning to the ground… along with his best friend.

"Jun!" he yelled, trying to push his way passed all the firefighters and police, but one of them caught him by his arm telling him it was too dangerous. "Jun! Let me go, damn it, my friends in there! Jun!"

The man finally let go of him when Rin let a little of his power burn his hand, and once Rin was free he tried again to make it to the apartment, to save Jun, but this time, instead of someone grabbing him, something struck him in the back of the neck, hard. The strike caused his vision to turn blurry and dark, but even so all Rin could think about was rescuing his one true friend as he begun to loose consciousness.

Before he was completely consumed in darkness, Rin pictured the first time he met Jun with his smiling face and caring heart that brought Rin such comfort and hope.

"…Jun…"

* * *

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist because if I did the story line would've been different and Rin's friends wouldn't be such a pain in the ass

**Warning**: there is a lot of language that may be inappropriate to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

**A/N**: anyways, here's the next chapter of My Dark Emotions

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

_Every time I think of you_

_It brings nothing but heartache_

_And misery_

* * *

_Using the towel that was given to him to dry his hair, which was drenched along with his clothes due to the rain, Rin silently watched the human teen who took him in without even a second thought as he searched for something to eat in the cabinets, and judging by his actions Rin guessed he was having little luck. Something was very off about this human, at least Rin thought so. Who in there right mind would let a total stranger into their home, even if that stranger was living in a park and sleeping on a bench, using his backpack as a pillow, every night?_

_The chestnut-blond haired teen grinned over his shoulder at Rin. "Sorry, but it looks like all I got is cereal and some popcorn," he said in English. It was a good thing that Rin studied up on his speech otherwise he wouldn't be able to understand the human teen._

"_I said that it's fine," said Rin in English as well as he took off his soaking wet jacket and shirt. "After all, you don't need to trouble yourself over a complete stranger."_

_The human was silent for awhile before he made his way across the room and karate chopped Rin upside the head. "Are you an idiot or what?" scoffed the human as he crossed his arms, oblivious to the glare Rin inflected on him as he nursed his offended head. "Is that how people do things where you're from? I was taught that if I saw someone who needed help, no matter who it is, is to help them!"_

_Rin's glare faltered some as he watched the human teen crouch in front of him. "I may not know anything about you or your situation, but I still want to help you," he grinned, placing his hand on Rin's head as if the half-demon was a child. "Can't I?"_

"_Do what you want!" Rin said, his cheeks coated with a red blush as he slapped the human's hand away. _

_Grinning, the human held out his hand, surprising Rin, as he said, "The name's Jun Anderson, what's yours?" _

"_Are you half Japanese or something?" asked Rin, staring plainly into Jun's chocolate-brown eyes and the boy nodded his answer. Giving a small smile (it felt like ages since Rin actually smiled), he took Jun's offered hand. "Okumura Rin." After he gave his name, both Rin and Jun found themselves grinning at each other._

….

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Groaning, Rin turned his head to try and block out the annoying noise, but still it just continued. Maybe Jun left the water to the shower on again. Whatever it was it was really pissing him off. "Hey, Jun, go and turn off the water, will you?" he asked, but there was no answer. "Jun?"

Eyes fluttering open, Rin found himself staring up at the ceiling of the room. But the ceiling was all wrong. It wasn't the pure white of his and Jun's room; it was a dark grey color of stone. Everything was wrong. Jun wasn't snoring like he always did and the room felt off.

And that's when everything came rushing back to him.

Rin jolted up into a sitting position, readying himself for an attack. But there was none. He was all alone. The room he was in was dark and smelled of death and rotting corpses, which had come from the dead body chained to the wall on the opposite side of the room in the corner. And at closer inspection, Rin found that this very room he sat in was a cell.

Then he heard that annoying noise again that woke him up, but his time he felt droplets of water hit his nose. Glaring up at the source of his irritation, which came from a crack in the ceiling, and then, feeling thirsty, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth, allowing the filthy water to fall down his throat. The taste of it was almost enough to make him vomit, but he held on as he continued to allow the droplets of water seep down his dry throat.

"Damn, how long has it been since I've eaten anything? Are they trying to kill me?"

Rin froze at the word kill and his eyes begun to become dark and hollow as he remembered that he left Jun alone to die. If only he didn't leave him alone. If only… that was all he could think about now. There was no way to change the past. Jun, his one true friend, was dead and it was all Rin's fault.

Cursing his fate, Rin clenched his fist and punch the stone floor causing the half-demon to wince as something sharp pierced through his skin near his knuckle. Before he knew it he felt the tears, he was fighting back, pool over and down his cheeks. He couldn't save him. He couldn't do a thing to save the one person he cared for.

Just to feel more pain, Rin pulled his fist back ready to strike the same spot again, thinking that he deserved it. He deserved to feel pain after leaving Jun all alone to suffer. He deserved this pain, physical and mental. It was the only thing he could think of to redeem himself of the guilt, even though he knew Jun would lecture him.

The thought brought a smile upon his lips, but it quickly disappeared when he heard the sound of footsteps outside of his cell. After wiping his tears away, Rin glared at the darkness through the cell bars, even though every nerve in his body was shaking in fear.

Then, through the darkness, he found himself staring at Rai and Hideaki, the two demons who he had fought before. But there was someone else with them; Rin couldn't tell who it was for he was blending in with the darkness. But whoever it was had power pooling off of him, more power than Rin ever faced before. _Could this be the man they called boss?_

"Wow, the little half-breed is awake," smirked Hideaki as he approached the cell causing Rin to scoot further back until his back hit the stone, cold wall behind him. Hideaki then looked over his shoulder at the dark figure standing behind Rai. "Hey, Boss, you never told us why Rai and I had to go to all this trouble to find him and bring him here."

Rai flipped her hair back off her shoulder as she glared at Hideaki with disgust. "It doesn't matter why and it doesn't concern us. If the boss wants something I make it my policy to get it for him, so step off, Hideaki."

_Does this chick have a thing for their boss or something? _– thought Rin, pushing himself up onto his feet, and the next thing he knew was that the man, the two demons' boss, was right in front of him, glaring at him with dark eyes that were silent pools of lavenders.

As the man reached his hand out Rin flinched, tightly closing his eyes, but then his eyes flew open when the man caressed his cheek with his gloved hand. Meeting the man's eyes, Rin found himself stuck in a trance. He couldn't move or think nor could he speak. Actually, it was more like he forgot how. Once he looked into this man's eyes it was like everything around him disappeared, it was just Rin and this man.

"It's almost mouthwatering," said the man full of amusement still caressing Rin's cheek softly, as if he thought Rin would shatter like glass. The man before him smirked when he noticed the confusion written on Rin's face. "Your sorrow, my dear boy… it smells delicious."

Rin's eyes widen in shock before he pushed the man back having him stumbled a little. _Where's my sword when I need it? _He cursed himself when he remembered he left it in the apartment with Jun and it was probably still there or worst in police custody or… he glared at Rai, feeling the presence of his sword the Kurikara, and noticed that in her hands was his prized possession wrapped in a red and black cloth.

Rai seemed to notice this and hide the sword behind her back as she glared at him with her upper lip twitching as if fighting the urge to bare her fangs.

"So this is the power of the little prince," chuckled the man before Rin, dusting off his black clothes. "I'm a little disappointed, but I bet with a bit of training you'd be a whole lot stronger, maybe even stronger than me, or your father."

Rin spat near the man's foot showing what he thought of that idea before baring his fangs as he glared at him with his eyes full of hate. "Have you ever heard of True Cross, my dear boy?"

"No, duh," scuffed Rin. "That's like the richest school there is."

Hideaki burst out laughing. "I told you so, Boss; after all, the humans he lived with kept him in the dark for so long."

"Yes, it is also a great surprise that Mephisto and Fujimoto would let there pet go after so many years of keeping him on a leash," said the man, who Rin was beginning to think his name was Boss, as if in his own thoughts. "Well… how about we take this conversation somewhere else?" he asked Rin.

Rin didn't move, he refused to move and make buddy-buddy to the very demons that killed his best friend, but Boss grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him toward the cell bars. With just a wave of his free hand, the bars were gone as if they never existed.

"I never agreed to this!" yelled Rin, trying with all his might to brake free of the man's grip, which for some reason felt like it was burning into the skin of his wrist. But try as he might the man's grip just wouldn't loosen. "Let me go!"

Rai took a step forward and slapped Rin across his face, leaving a red mark on his pale skin. "Don't talk back to the boss! You should be grateful that he's not killing you like that human friend of yours!"

At the mere mention of Jun's death caused flames to coat Rin's body. He yanked his hand free, surprising Boss and himself, before he threw his blood covered fist at her pretty face, the very hand he injured hitting the floor earlier, sending her flying back a few feet, nearly hitting Hideaki who dodged with a smirk on his face. He was probably still pissed at the fact that Rai tossed Rin into him, and Rin used him as a human pillow to avoid getting injured.

Rin stared at his sword for a brief second, wondering if he should take a chance to grab it. Without it he would be somewhat defenseless and facing off who knows what, but even so. He shoved Boss out of his way before dashing for the door that, he hoped, led out of this hellhole.

Pushing the door open, Rin cursed when he felt the presence of two other demons, which were most likely guarding the door, as he ducked under the attack the two demons threw at him with their swords. Rolling out of the way of another attack, Rin climbed to his feet before thrusting his fist, that was still coated in his blue flames, outward having the flame burst out toward them, striking down the two demons as they burned.

"Well, that's two down," smirked the half-demon before sprinting down the hall.

….

Dusting off her clothes, Rai pushed herself up onto her feet as she glared at the door the half-demon just left through. "That bastard ruined my new outfit," she growled, baring her fangs at thin air as she tried to get all the dirt off of her. She hated getting dirty.

"Well, you had it coming, princess," smirked Hideaki, bending over to take the fallen demon sword. "What do you want us to do, Boss?" His voice was serious and dark, surprising Rai since all the demon did was either flirt around with girls and cared nothing for anybody or anything except himself.

Boss didn't say anything at first. He just stared at the door, watching his guards' burn alive to ashes. The same thing would've happened to Rai if the boss didn't save her before, and the very thought of remembering those agonizing flames burning her delicate skin brought a shiver of fear through her body. But it also brought anger, because it showed how weak she was.

Rai snapped her attention back to reality when she heard her boss's voice. "Capture him, but this time you are allowed to do what you want as long as you don't kill him, after all I still need that boy if I want to make my dream a reality."

"Yes, sir!"

….

Cursing, Rin flipped out the way of another sword before thrusting his leg out, his shoe covered foot hitting the demon right in the nose. _Damn, these guys just keep coming._ Landing on his feet, Rin hunched over to catch his breath before having to dodge another attack, only this one was behind him.

Twisting out of the way, he grabbed the demon from behind, placing him in a headlock before jerking his head to the side, breaking it. The demon's body fell limp to the floor once Rin let him go.

Sighing in exhaustion, Rin fell back onto the stone floor, back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. No matter how many he killed, no matter what he did, they just kept coming. Will it never end? "Probably not, right, Jun?" he chuckled out loud to himself. This battle would probably always continue even if he was able to find a way out of this place and escape. "It will never end, huh?' He then felt himself starting to drift to sleep.

"_You're late again, Rin!" yelled Jun, pointing an accusing finger in Rin's face as soon as he opened the door to their apartment causing Rin's brow to twitch in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me if you're coming home late from work?"_

_Rin pushed Jun aside slightly as he made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "I don't get why you're so pissed. It's not like you're my wife or something." This argument had been happening for over four weeks since Jun begged Rin to live with him. It was annoying and pissed Rin off that he had to always check in with this guy as if they were dating when Jun was already dating a French model. _

"_You don't trust me do you, Rin?"_

_Rin glanced over his shoulder back at Jun, whose back was facing him. He looked so lonely so defeated, just like how Rin use to look for so many years. But why would Jun feel that way? The guy was practically the most popular dude in his school and was dating a famous model. His family was rich, though he decided to live alone in this crapped out apartment due to family issues with his dad. What else could he want? This guy had it all._

_Jun turned to him, defeat and loneliness in his eyes. "You know everything there is to know about me, but I know nothing about you except your age and name. Don't you trust me? Or am I just a pain in the ass?" Tears started to pool in his eyes, surprising Rin. "I never really cared much about other people, though I helped them and smiled all the time in front of them, because all they did was wanted to use me for my money. But you… even after finding out that I come from a rich family, you didn't try to use me instead you treated me the same… like a friend."_

_The tears started to break free. "At least that's what I thought we were! I wanted to be your friend and learn more about you, but every time I try to get close to you, you would always push me away as if I had the plague or something!"_

_He looked like he was about to say more, but before he could Rin slapped his hand over the human's mouth. "I never said that I didn't think of you as a friend!" he yelled, which surprised both him and Jun. It felt like years when he last let his emotions get the best of him, but Jun was an expert at making things like that happen. "Yes, you're a pain in the ass when you act like I have to tell you everything as if you're my wife or something, but even so I care about you!_

"_You're the first real friend I had in years, but the reason why I didn't tell you anything is because…" he stopped, not really believing that he was about to tell Jun his secret. But nevertheless he continued, only in a much softer voice. "Can you really not care if I'm not exactly human?"_

_Jun mumbled something into Rin's hand, but Rin couldn't hear it. Removing his hand from the human teen's mouth, Jun repeated himself. "What do you mean not human?"_

"_Just what I said," sighed Rin, racking his hair back off his forehead with his hand. "I'm half-human and half-demon. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I was scared of how you would react to the fact that you were living with a monster. Every time I would think of telling you, I would freeze up and end up saying something stupid that I know would piss you off."_

_Rin glanced up at Jun, expecting to see the disgust in his kind eyes, but what he saw was pure joy, which shocked the hell out of Rin. Shouldn't there be fear or hate or some kind of negative emotion in the human teen's eyes? But then again Jun knew nothing of the supernatural world that Rin had lived in now for nearly five years. He probably didn't believe in Rin about monsters and demons._

_But his thoughts were cut short when he suddenly felt Jun's arms wrap around his neck in a hug. "Huh?" Turning his head a little to look at the human's expression, Rin noticed that there was a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, don't you get it? I told you I'm not really human, shouldn't you be kicking me to the curb and not acting all buddy-buddy?"_

"_I don't care," said Jun, pulling away and taking a step back before he ruffled up the half-demon's black-blue hair. "You're my friend, it doesn't matter what or who you are as long as you're being honest with me. That's all I care about."_

_Rin was about to call him an idiot when he noticed that he too was now crying. "Damn it, Jun, your soft heartiness is rubbing off on me!" he yelled, wiping away the tears from his eyes and cheeks, but no matter what he did the tears just kept coming. "I hate you for this!"_

"_Hey, I thought you said you cared about me," laughed Jun._

Shaking his head, Rin pulled away from the memory as he pulled himself up to his feet using the wall behind him as support. He could think about the past later, but right now he had to find a way to escape. If only he knew where was at, then he could have some possible way to escape. "Man, why is my life so fucked up?"

"Because it just is," whispered Hideaki's voice near his ear causing Rin to freeze. He didn't even notice anyone behind him, even though he was totally focused. Unless it was when he was drifting to sleep? Probably, he noted. Rin then thrust his elbow back, expecting to hit the demon behind him, but his arms were then trapped in the demon's grip.

Rin was then slammed against the wall he was using as support to stand up, his arms bound behind him by his wrists. "I don't really care if you live or die since I don't give a shit about Satan or his off springs. What the hell did that bastard ever do for me? Jackshit!" yelled Hideaki, his grip tightening on Rin's wrists having Rin wince in pain.

"He didn't do shit for me either, so I guess we have one thing in common, huh?" Rin could feel Hideaki's grip loosen a little, but not by much. "We both hate –"

"Don't let him sway you, Hideaki," growled Rai's voice just behind them. "Now, half-breed, let's get down to business. We told you before that you'd come to work for us, but you don't know the gist of everything that's going on."

Rin slightly turned his head to glare at the two demons. "Why should I care about anything you guys do or did you forget that you killed my best friend? Why should I work for you guys, did you ever think of that?"

Rai and Hideaki looked at him silently with their eyes glaring at him as if they were looking through Rin's very soul. They surely didn't think he would work for them after all that they've done, did they? The very thought made Rin want to puke his guts up. But he could also feel that his feelings were mutual between them. They didn't want to work with him either; they wanted him dead, especially Hideaki who seemed to have a grudge against his _real _father.

The two demons glanced down the hall, though Hideaki's gaze fell back on Rin, his eyes full of hate and disgust as if he couldn't stand to touch or even be in the same room as Rin. "Yes, I have thought about it, but I didn't think I would have to kill that human," said Boss's voice, followed by his footsteps that stopped a little ways down the hall. "But I thought I would be able to keep him alive to use him as leverage against you, after all that human was important to you, wasn't he?"

"And like I told you're lackeys he had nothing to with this, he knew nothing!"

"Even so, he was a perfect tool to keep you bound to my will," chuckled Boss. Rin really wished he could see the man's face so he could spit at him, but Rai and Hideaki blocked his view. Then again if he saw the man's face again he would probably want to punch the man square in the jaw as well or worse. "But now… I will give you a choice, Okumura: to come to me and serve as my weapon or to die here."

Rin bared his fangs. "Go to hell, fucker!"

"How about this then, come to me or I'll kill everyone you ever loved or cared about?"

Rin froze as his expression filled with shock and fear. Fujimoto and the rest of the exorcists that helped raise him as a child were fine, he knew that for sure. But then what about Yukio? Yukio who always looked up to him as a child and came to him when he needed help, the Yukio who, even after everything that had happened between them, he still loved and wanted to protect. He didn't know anything about their heritage, did he? He was an exorcist too, Rin learned that from Fujimoto, but even so… he knew nothing, right? And there for wasn't apart of what was going on. But even so...

Closing his eyes tightly as he clenched his hands into fists, Rin cursed his fate, cursing himself for being so soft and caring for people who probably didn't give a damn about him. _This is all your fault, Jun._ He mentally chuckled at that thought, but there seriously was nothing funny about this shit.

"Fine, you win."

* * *

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist because if I did the story line would've been different and Rin's friends wouldn't be such a pain in the ass

**Warning**: there is a lot of language that may be inappropriate to most readers and maybe some missed spelled words and context

**A/N**: I'm so hungry, but I have to wait to be able to cook anything for a while since I need to buy I new stove cause the fucker nearly had my kitchen catch on fire. And I'm sick and tired of eating TV dinners! But that's me just complaining since my own best friend wouldn't listen to me and says I'm an idiot for falling asleep I needed to complain to someone, anyways on with the story… still I'm soooo hungry!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

_Darkness will forever roam in my heart_

_Trapped by these chains_

_There seems to be no escape_

* * *

Yukio rested his forehead on his cool wooden desk as he sighed. Grading papers for his exwire students and doing homework for his regular college classes was really time consuming, but a hardworking exorcist such as him couldn't complain. He had to keep up on his work and had to make sure to not fall behind on his duties as an exorcist.

Lifting up his head, he spotted the top of a picture frame that was nearly hidden behind a mountain of papers. He reached for the picture frame and pulled it out of its hiding place. In closer inspection, he found that it was a picture of him and his family a few days before he and Rin started eighth grade. Yukio was smiling at the camera with his father's arm placed on his shoulder. But something in the picture made his stomach turn and his heart tighten with regret. His father, who was grinning at the camera, had Rin, who was on the other side of their father, in a headlock. Though Rin appeared to be struggling to get loose with a look of annoyance on his face, there was a soft expression in his ice-blue eyes that clearly stated he didn't mind the position he was in.

It's been two years since he got a call from their father about his older twin brother's disappearance. There was only one body in that house fire, which was identified as Rin's roommate Jun Anderson leading police to believe that Rin was a suspect. It made Yukio and Fujimoto worry._ I doubt it was really his fault _– thought Yukio, caressing his brother's face in the picture as he recalled the last thing he said to his brother.

"_I wish you were dead_," he had said and the very answer Rin had given had torn his heart into pieces. His brother clearly told him out loud that he wished the same thing. Why Yukio had said those things he had no idea, but he regretted them with every fiber of his being. He wanted to tell Rin how sorry he really was, but now he couldn't.

Yukio then jumped up out of surprise, nearly dropping the picture in his hand, when he heard the ringer to his cell phone. Placing the picture down, he answered the call and placed the phone to his ears. "Yes, this is Okumura."

After listening to the other person on the other side, Yukio nodded his head as he said, "Yes, alright, I'll be there."

….

Feeling something gently poking him on his cheek and a small weight on his stomach, Rin opened one of his eyes having ice-blue meet with chocolate-brown. The owner of these eyes smiled slightly as she sat back on his stomach, applying her full weight as she held up Rin's cell phone, it was vibrating announcing that someone was calling.

Groaning, the half-demon pushed himself up into a sitting position and took his cell from the small child's hands. He looked at the number that read unknown caller. There was only one person who called under the identity of an unknown caller. Pressing the green button, he placed the phone to his ear and answered with a deadpanned, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Okumura!" yelled Ryuu's voice on the other end. "I tried calling you for about three whole hours and no answer! What's up with that?"

"I didn't feel like answering, but now I have to because Risa handed me the phone," Rin said, trying to hold in a yawn which didn't work out that well. He could literally hear Ryuu cracking his knuckles and loading his guns. That guy was a pain in the ass, but he was also a useful comrade to have by his side.

Letting a playful smile spread upon his lips, Rin spoke in a teasing tone as he ruffled up Risa's pigtailed golden hair. "I'm just playing, man, anyways what's up?"

"The evacuation of the city is nearly complete and the boss said it's almost time for us to make our stand," said Kai into the phone with his cheery-hyper voice, but even so Rin could still hear Ryuu getting ready to kill him and muttering things of what he would do once he got his hands on Rin, which had Rin make a mental note to stay out of the full-fledged demons reach.

Peeking over the edge of the roof of the building he was taking his nap on, Rin noticed that the streets were empty besides the few exorcists that were patrolling the area. "So… the target is?" he asked with a slight interest which caused Kai to yell in his ear.

"OMG, Rin-nii, you actually seem like you care!"

In the background, Ryuu scoffed as he said, "He's only interested in the kill not the details of the mission, cat boy, remember that." That comment caused Rin to chuckle as he made his own retort. "Gee, thanks, gun fanatic, I just love it when people say I'm bloodthirsty."

"Anyways, the target is a demon by the name of Shiroto," continued Kai, getting serious for once which was rare for him since he was always so hyper, probably due to all the sugar he eats. It wasn't much of a surprise for Kai to act like a child when he himself was no older than Risa who was only six. "The boss says he's a vital point in our plan."

Before anything else could be said Rin ended the call, he'd probably get scolded by Ryuu later for it, and sighed. Turning his attention to the small demon child sitting on his lap, he gave her a small smile. "You ready, Risa?" He knew the child couldn't talk; she refused to talk to anyone because her voice was like a sonic boom. But still Rin and the others in his group asked her questions or talked to her to make her feel normal.

Risa nodded as she smiled before wrapping her small, thin arms around his neck. Tucking one of his arms under her to hold her weight while in the other he held the hilt of his sword which was strapped to his belt at his side, Rin stood before leaping over the edge of the building. His black boot covered feet touched the cement without feeling any impact of the gravity.

There was no one around which was a good thing. He didn't feel like fighting against any humans. But there was a thick mist starting to fill the streets, miasma. Placing Risa down, Rin took off his leather jacket with quick pace and wrapped it around her to cover her face. "Make sure to be careful not to breathe it in, okay, Risa?"

Risa nodded her in understanding; she was very sensitive to a demons miasma.

Taking hold of her hand, Rin made his way down the street, keeping a tight grip on his sheathed sword the Kurikara. He would've left it behind for the mission, since he grew accustomed to using martial arts and his guns in battle, but Boss told him to take his sword saying that he would need it. Rin hated to listen to the demon, but he had no choice. It was either live as the demon's secret weapon or witness more people he cared about die. Even so he brought his favorite gun that Hideaki got him two years ago, hidden under his sleeveless shirt tucked in the back of his jeans.

Rin was about to turn the corner when he heard a yell from behind him. Hoping it wasn't a human, since he was ordered to kill anyone who saw him, Rin glanced over his shoulder, only to mentally face palm himself. "Just my luck," he groaned as he watched the two exorcists run up to him. "Anything I can help you two gentlemen with?"

"This area is off limits to civilians due to a poison gas leak," said the taller exorcist, who for some reason reminded Rin of his father Fujimoto with those weird glasses on his face and grey hair. "You must leave this area immediately."

Rin glanced down at Risa before walking away, letting go of the young demon child's hand. "I leave this to you," he said, his back facing away from her and the exorcists as he plugged his ears. The exorcists were about to call out to him again, but before they could the girl opened her mouth and suddenly a high-pitched screech shook the earth having their eardrums bleed as they screamed in agony, falling to their knees.

Glancing over his shoulder to the bloody scene behind him, Rin smirked at their pained filled expressions. Blood pooled from their ears and eyes, even from their mouths and nose as they lay there on the ground unmoving. "Risa, that's enough," he called to the child, and just like that she closed her lips together and the shock wave of sound was gone. _This kid is defiantly a force to reckon with _– he thought still with a smirk on his face.

Risa turned and held out her hand toward Rin to take and when he did her beautiful smile returned to her pretty little face.

….

Kai sighed as he just sat there on the edge of the roof of the building where he and Ryuu set up base, watching all the humans down below. "I'm bored! When do think you we'll be able to attack?" he whined having his cute little cat ears on his head flatten in his hair and his tail flick out behind him in boredom. He hated waiting, all he wanted to do was to have some fun even if the fun involved killing his half brethren down below.

"Would you shut up or I'll shoot you," glared Ryuu as he stood up and made his way over to where Kai was seated, the guns strapped to his waist looking even more dangerous than ever with the blood stains on them from their previous mission. Apparently Ryuu didn't have time to clean them off, noted the half cat demon with a frown. He hated guns, he liked bombs and explosives better.

Ryuu stopped near the edge of the roof, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at the human's below with disgust. He hated humans more than Kai did, though Kai's hatred was more like feeling something close to unwanted. His father was human while his mother was a demon who loved each other, but others couldn't see their love that way and hated Kai and his family.

"What's wrong?"

Ryuu barely spared Kai a glance before looking back at the humans below. Following his gaze, Kai noticed one human in particular, the one human Boss told them to look out for, Okumura Yukio. "I wonder if Rin runs into his little brother would he be able to kill him."

"I doubt that," said Kai, pulling a piece of foiled wrapped chocolate from his pocket. "Even though Rin-nii acts all bloodthirsty and mysterious or even like he hates the world, there's no way he could kill his own flesh and blood. He's not like us, Ryuu. He still has a heart, though he hates to admit it."

Ryuu then decided to look at him then before turning his back on Kai and the humans below. "Let's just hope he doesn't mess up."

….

Glancing up, Yukio couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He didn't see anything; the city should've been evacuated. Nothing should be left in the city limits besides the exorcists and the demon they were suppose to kill. But even so Yukio couldn't help but feel there was something else out there, waiting and biding its time.

"Is something wrong, Okumura?"

Jolting slightly in surprise, Yukio stared into the eyes of his companion Arata, who appeared to be worried. The man just met Yukio starting today, though he knew his father, the exorcist appeared to worry about him. It was probably because Father told him to keep a good eye on Yukio and help him when he needed it.

Yukio hated having others look after him; it reminded him of his older twin brother Rin. His big brother protected him from anything and everything, even the demons that he couldn't see. Even though Rin couldn't see the monsters when they were kids, Yukio always ran to his side for protection and then the demons would leave him alone. Those monsters were afraid of Rin, though Yukio had no idea why.

In a way he still didn't.

But still he hated being protected by others now; he was stronger than he was before. Maybe not as strong as his brother or Father, but still he wasn't a child that needed an adult watching over him anymore.

Smiling, Yukio placed his hand on his Arata's shoulder to try and reassure him. "I'm fine, just a little nervous since this is a really big mission. I haven't had one of those for a long time."

"Don't worry about that, Okumura. I'm sure everything will be fine. You are Shiro's son, after all."

Yukio nodded his thanks before looking up at the building they stood in front of, the building that hid the demon's nest. He got a report that a high class demon was hiding in this building, but he never thought the demon could be this strong. He wasn't even inside the building and still he could feel its power. It was deadly and suffocating. Yukio found it a surprise that he could even breathe or stand on his own two feet.

_Just what kind of demon are we hunting_ – he thought, glaring at a shadow of some kind that walked passed one of the windows from within the building. He pushed that thought aside and started to assemble his team, getting ready for the hunt.

….

Crouching down low the ground, Rin let out a small breath of air as he leaned in closer to the wall. The demon was just around the corner and by the sound of things he was feeding. His mission was to take the beast into custody in whatever condition he could, but it still had to be alive. That wasn't a problem, but Rin couldn't help but feel his demon blood boil, hungering to spill blood.

Reaching for his gun, he slowly stood to his feet. _Calm down, if I'm too excited I might end up doing something that I'm not suppose to… like killing him. _He took in deep breaths and then let them out slowly as he tightened his grip on the trigger of his gun, holding it so it was level with his shoulder as if he was an expert. And he was.

"Who's there?" growled the voice of the demon. "Come out and I might just let you live."

The demons voice was deep and it sounded as if there were more than one person talking at the same time, Rin noted. But the thought never stayed processed in his mind for long. He pushed himself away from the wall, glancing down at Risa as he gave her a signal with his eyes to stay put, before he turned the corner down the hall.

What he was met with was a grand sight that had his demon blood scream out in bliss. Blood was all over the walls and floors even the ceiling. The demon he was hunting,in the form of a human, was crouched over the body of a human woman and her child, dead from the look of it, his mouth and sharp teeth covered in their blood.

The demon glared at Rin with his crimson eyes. "A half-breed?" he questioned before his eyes suddenly widened with realization. "No… from the smell of things you're not just a half-breed, but the great king's favorite spawn. Why is the son of Lord Satan doing here hunting me?"

"Sorry, but I'm not that bastards son," snarled Rin, aiming his gun at the demon's heart. "I work for a greater and much more interesting cause. Satan is just an obstacle that's in the way."

Smirking, the demon placed his clawed hands on the floor and threw his head back as he started to howl. The howl was ear piercing, almost like Risa's sonic boom. Suddenly Rin noticed something come flying his way. Rin didn't really see what it was, but what ever it was it sent him flying sideways, his head smashing through the windows and almost his body. Before his whole body went flying out the window, Rin caught himself, cutting his hands on glass.

Glaring over his shoulder at the demon with blood pooling from a cut above his eye, Rin bared his fangs as he said, "You asshole, that fucking hurt!" But his rage was short lived when he noticed that the demon had some kind of tail. It wasn't all that surprising that a demon had a tail, all of them did, even Rin. But this guy's tail was like that of a lizard with spikes… no, bones sticking out of it at the sides.

_Just what the hell is this guy?_ – thought Rin as he pushed himself up away from the window. He glanced over at Risa and then back at the demon. He couldn't let her fight this guy. Even with her voice being a sonic boom, this guy would kill her before she could even part her lips for an attack.

The demon sneered at Rin for a brief moment before he leapt up, breaking the ceiling above him as if it was nothing, and disappeared as he laughed.

Cursing, Rin ran after him. "Risa, I want you to get out of here and meet up with Kai and Ryuu!"

….

Risa watched as Rin leapt through the hole in the ceiling after the lizard demon. She wanted to go with him, but she knew Rin was right. She stood no chance against that demon. He'd kill her before she could even use her sonic boom attack, and then what? Rin would be punished by the boss for her death.

She hated to see Rin in pain, but Rin didn't seem to mind. He was tortured day in and day out, not seeming to care if he lived or died. But Risa knew different. She had the power to read others heart, almost like the boss, though he fed off the dark emotions in one's heart. She could feel that Rin was suffering and that he regretted being alive.

When ever she read these emotions in his heart, it would always pinpointed to a human – most likely the same human that Rin called out to in his sleep… the human by the name Jun.

Closing her eyes, Risa clasped her hands together. _"Please be careful, Rin,"_ she said in her mind, sending the thought to Rin knowing he would hear her.

….

Cursing, Rin flipped out of the way of the lizard tail as he fired another round of holy bullets. No matter what he did, it didn't seem to phase the lizard-like demon, not even the holy ammo that he got from Amber. Was this guy even a demon? But the thought never had much time to process in Rin's mind when he was suddenly grabbed around the neck and slammed face first into the floor.

Clenching his teeth together, Rin reached for the hilt of his sword. _If holy water and bullets aren't going to work, then there's only one thing left. _But before his hand could even touch it, the demon grabbed him by the wrist, digging his claws into Rin's pale skin, drawing blood.

"Do you really think I'll let you unleash you're true power?" smirked the demon.

Rin glanced at his sword before glaring at the demon in front of him. Even without his sword he could unleash his flames, but they weren't as strong. If he did use them now all he would probably succeed in was giving the demon a suntan or at the very least burn him due to the demon's tough skin. _Shit, why does stuff like this always have to be difficult?_

Closing his eyes, Rin was getting ready to summon his flames, but then he heard something… it sounded like a gun being fired. Ryuu? No, the way Ryuu fired his guns sounded different than that. Opening his eyes, Rin noticed that the demon was glaring at something from behind Rin.

Out of curiosity, he followed the demon's gaze and what he saw caused his heart to suddenly stop and his eyes to widen in shock. Time seemed to have stopped all together. Standing just down the hall with a small handful of exorcists was his baby twin brother, Yukio, aiming his gun at the demon that held Rin down. It was obvious that he fired off the rounds just then due to the smoke seeping out of the barrel.

Rin just couldn't believe his eyes.

Yukio was right there, right before his very eyes after so many years. He didn't look like the crybaby that he always protected as a child and he certainly didn't look like the asshole that he was back then before he left to True Cross. He appeared stronger and held himself in high praise.

He was different and yet he was the same.

He was his baby brother.

* * *

**The End **


End file.
